


Authority of Lust

by Stressed_User



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stressed_User/pseuds/Stressed_User
Summary: Subaru gains the Authority of Lust after defeating Capella
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Authority of Lust

Disclaimer: This fanfic takes place at least after Arc 6.

Somehow or the other with the help of the maid sisters Subaru was able to defeat the horrible being known as Capella. The sin archbishop of Lust.

“Ram!” Subaru called her name. The time at the Pleiades Watchtower Ram experienced Subaru’s mysterious power that he hadn’t explained. The only thing she knew was that in exchange for her pain to be alleviated, Subaru would hold onto it and that meant that she could fight as she should. Along with Rem who, connected through their Synthesia Ram was bolstered to a whole different level. Ram’s burden in exchange for using the power of Rem’s horn was placed onto Rem. Subaru took that burden off of both of them, nearly killing him with how much damage they were taking, but were ultimately able to kill Capella. After the battle:

“Subaru-kun!” Rem shouted his name. Capella had just been slain, but the maid sisters were so absorbed in battle that they forgot about the man who had carried their heavy burden that allowed this victory. (Shit. Not good.) Subaru felt the blood leaking from the entirety of his body. He shivered. The same feeling he had gotten when he aided in the death of Sloth and Greed. The feeling of something slithering into his “Soul.” It wasn’t entirely right to say he had gotten used to either this feeling or this dread, but he had half expected it to happen. His subconscious noted that it wasn’t just coincidence and the last bits of his actual conscious were trying to keep his body alive. (Crap, I can’t die after coming this far! I need to pass on the burden!-) The blood flooding from his head was seeping into his eyes, his conscious faded, and his eyes closed, falling into darkness.

“Huh?” Subaru looked up at the sky. He saw a gray ceiling. He seemed to be in the mansion. This hadn’t happened in the loops back in the fight with Capella. Natsuki Subaru had made it out with a victory in his hands. 

“Ahhhhhhhh! I did it!” Relief filled his body and mind. He had been placed under immense pressure recently and felt he deserved a break from things now that it was all over. His heart hurt to think about the things that Capella had done to Subaru and his friends, but now that she was dead he could finally be happy…? Disgust, would that be a good word to describe what Subaru was feeling? (Even if she did all those things, to feel happy at the death of someone isn’t good.) Brooding over his feelings of joy and disgust wouldn’t do him any good. He got out of the bed he was staying in and looked around.

(My room?) Subaru recognized the room he was in as his own. They were definitely in the mansion, but how long had Subaru been unconscious for the camp to already arrive at the mansion? He closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment. He could feel lights that represented his friends on a radar like ability that was named “Cor Leonis.” Subaru’s efficiency had gone up in using this radar ability in specific. Previously, he only knew who was who because of the loops prior in which he already knew who was who and where, but now he could distinguish by whether or now the light was glowing brightly. Naturally, this way to distinguish had its flaws like if someone was further away then the light was also dimmer. 

The brightest lights were Emilia, Rem, and Beatrice. Ram wasn’t all that far in terms of brightness which made Subaru slightly happy. He used his ability and could sense seven lights gathered together not all that far from where he was resting. He got off his bed, placed his shoes on and left the room to look for the seven lights.

After he had used his radar to find the lights, he knocked on the door once and heard a “Come in!” From Emilia. “Pardon the intrusion.” (Huh? Didn’t that sound weird?) Subaru opened the door and was met with gazes by seven members of the Emilia camp. They all stared at him as if he was someone entirely different, almost like they didn’t recognize him. Emilia was the first to speak. “Who are you?”

Subaru felt as if his heart had just been crushed by the unseen hand and fell to the ground in emotional pain after being hit with an unexpected blow. “Ummm?” Emilia voiced hesitation seeing Subaru’s state. “Subaru-kun’s sister?” Rem let out a question that broke the silent tension. “Sister?” Emilia repeated what Rem had said and stared intently at Subaru. She crouched down and lifted his chin so they were seeing eye to eye. “Emilia-sama!” Ram shouted, most likely in concern at her actions. Emilia only held her hand up. “You’re right, Rem. This girl has the same eyes as Subaru.” Emilia nodded after answering Rem’s question and it caught Subaru off guard. “Alright, now I know you’re all messing with me!” Subaru stood up in vigor and (glared?) at everyone in the room.

“She even acts like Natsuki-san.” Otto, who had been silent this entire time laughed shyly after seeing Subaru. That laughter only pissed Subaru off even more. “Barusu’s sister?” It seemed as if all the people in the room were in on the joke. “Even nee-sama’s playing along.” Subaru sighed. “No, that’s not it.” Rem touched Subaru’s back and sniffed. “Rem?!” Subaru shouted, but was stopped by Rem. “I didn’t see her eyes before, but this girl has the same scent as Subaru-kun.” She stood firm. With a look in her eyes that knew what they were saying. “The maid is right, I suppose. This girl smells exactly like Subaru.” Beatrice pinched her nose and waved at the air: they were talking about the witch’s scent.

“Eh?” Emilia was shocked and looked from Subaru(?) to Rem and Beatrice. “What does that mean?” Emilia continued asking her questions, but was put to a stop by Beatrice. “Subaru?” Beatrice called his name and awaited his answer. “Yeah?” Subaru felt extremely nervous for some reason and was starting to sweat. “You make a beautiful girl, in fact.” Beatrice smiled at him like a parent who had accepted their LGBTQ child would. “Wait.Wait.Wait. I’m kind of lost, explain?” Subaru pleaded for help, but everyone stayed silent. “I think it’d be better if you saw.” Emilia forced a thin block of ice using her magic and showed Subaru his reflection. Staring back at him through ice was a beautiful girl. 

“Eh?” Subaru looked nothing like a guy anymore. One of his brown eyes was covered by his long and wavy hair, he still had his Sanpaku eyes, but it made it look as if he was closer to his mother. Subaru took the ice out of Emilia’s hand and ignoring the cold he looked at the other parts of his body. A chest that wasn’t supposed to be as big as it was, legs that weren’t supposed to be as long and thin as they were. The muscles he had spent a year working on showed no trace, the only thing left that showed he was “Natsuki Subaru” was his usual tracksuit, his menacing eyes, and the black limbs caused by the dragon’s blood.

“This… I look like mom!” Subaru shouted at the top of his lungs. He saw a reflection that looked very closely like his mother. As a male, Subaru had the appearance of his father and the eyes of his mother, but now if he were to be put side by side his mother there wouldn’t be a doubt he looked very similar to her and that they were indeed mother and son (daughter). “So it is Subaru’s sister after all?” Emilia asked, slightly confused and mostly apprehensive. “Subaru has shown strange powers before, In fact. Back at the Pleiades Watchtower and the fight with Lust he took Ram’s pain, I suppose.” Beatrice tried to explain it to them, she knew the power he was using was most likely an authority, but… (Who knows what that clown would do with that information, I suppose.) She glared at Roswall, but no one, not even the clown himself noticed. All eyes were fixed on Natsumi.

“Subaru?” Emilia asked. She hesitated before asking him. “What is it, Emilia-tan?” Subaru wiped tears from his eyes and handed the ice mirror back to her. “I’m sorry, but I think you should explain what’s going on, because this is all reeeeealy confusing.” She first apologized for calling him something he was not and for him crying and then asked for an explanation. “Even if you ask me… I don’t really know either?” Having completely recovered, Subaru was acting like himself again. “I don’t really know, but first I want to talk to Beako.” Subaru nodded towards the spirit and she smiled. She was over thrilled to be confined in when Rem and Emilia were not. She grasped his hand and was led out of the door, leaving behind a confused group and a pouting Emilia and Rem.

“You know what your power is, I suppose?” Beatrice walked with her hand in Subaru’s down the halls of the mansion while holding a conversation. “Yeah, it’s an authority, right?” Subaru had by now guessed what the abilities he held were used for, were called, but still didn’t know why he had ‘inherited’ the powers of the Sin Archbishops he loathed. “Beako, I don’t know why, but I can stack these authorities. When Petelgeuse, Regulus, and Capella all died I could feel something enter me.” Subaru honestly told Beatrice how it was. He remembered some things that were told to him by other, but doing so brought up unpleasant memories. 

“It isn’t normal be able to stack them like this.” Subaru recalled the time at the tower when Rui Arneb had told him something he didn’t care for at the time. She noted that he could stack authorities and wasn’t something that she had seen before. Beatrice simply nodded her head. “When someone of the cult with an Authority dies, the witch factor in them will leave their body, in fact. Normally, something needs to be done about the witch factor, but that doesn’t seem to apply to you, I suppose.” Beatrice stated, she was being serious and Subaru hadn’t seen her speak or act like this since when she was… still in the Forbidden library. More memories he didn’t want to remember.

Subaru remembered when he met Beatrice after the battle with Petelgeuse. After showing her his gospel, she said the name of a beverage and asked Subaru what he had done about the with factor. Naturally, Subaru had no clue what she was talking about and answered something along the lines of doing nothing and knowing nothing. The second memory was around the time he had returned by death after being eaten by the rabbits. He was invited to a tea party by Echidna and she had said she stabilized the “Sloth Witch Factor” inside of him. Subaru again didn’t care about it at the time since he was facing bigger problems and couldn’t dwell on something so minor. (Huh. So, the both times I missed out on information was because I had so much on my plate? Both at Sanctuary and the Pleiades Watchtower I couldn’t relax.) 

“So what you’re saying is that I have three Witch factors?” Subaru asked. Beatrice responded with, “There would be no other explanation, I suppose.” She shrugged her shoulders, her gaze was full of worry and of pride. Her contractor truly was an amazing person. “What should we do?” Subaru looked over at Beatrice, unsure of what to do. “I don’t think telling the others is necessary, in fact.” Beatrice answered. Subaru could only frown at the answer. Beatrice smiled. “You have nothing to fell guilty about, I suppose. Just telling Betty is fine, in fact.” Happy he confined with her first, Beatrice gripped his hand. “If you say so… so what now?” Beatrice frowned. “Can you tell me about your authorities a bit, I suppose?”

Subaru explained Invisible Providence and Cor Leonis to Beatrice. What he learned and what he could remember. Mainly the drawbacks to using the powers, what they did, what they were called, and who he got them from. Almost as if it were a lesson, Beatrice started to ask questions. “How many unseen hands can you make, I suppose?” Subaru responded to her, recalling more unpleasant memories. “I’ve only ever summoned two, any more than that would be pushing it too far. If I remember correctly, Petelgeuse couldn’t use too many, who knows how many Sekhmet could use, and Satella could use 2000.” Beatrice frowned again. “And Cor Leonis?” “Cor Leonis has three abilities. The ability to sense those close to me like a radar, taking on burdens, and distributing burdens to those willing.” Beatrice only nodded. “I might have a theory, in fact.”

Subaru perked up when he heard that Beatrice could help him, but was shut down. “Subaru was only able to use one unseen hand originally, and then it turned to two. With Cor Leonis, the authority shifted to be able to do multiple things, so maybe Lust would be the same? What do you know about the Authority of Greed and Lust?, I wonder?” It was Subaru’s turn to frown this time. (Echidna was the Witch of Greed, but who knows what her authority was? Even if I knew, if it hurts Beatrice it’d be better to stay quiet about it.) Subaru sighed, starting to tell to his partner about what he knew. “The authority of Greed was used by Regulus Corneas. The authority was ‘stillness of an objects time’ which meant… basically invincibility to him and anything he touched. The authority of Lust was used by the Witch of Lust and Capella.” Subaru furrowed his brows. He had just fought Capella over many loops and he basically knew what she did, but Carmilla was over a year ago. “I think Carmilla’s was… faceless bride? She could appear as someone’s most loved one or something like that, get too close to her and you’d forget to even breath. Her actual appearance doesn’t change, unlike Capella.”

Beatrice nodded. “Don’t tell anyone what we talked about here, I suppose.” Subaru nodded and Beatrice started to walk off. “Where you are going?” He asked. Without turning around, Beatrice continued walking. “I’ll think on my own for a while, I suppose. We’ll discuss more later.” “I don’t really understand, but I’ll see you later!” Subaru waved and smiled. Beatrice couldn’t see the smile, but both of them knew that she knew.

Subaru went back to the room with the original members, but quickly noticed that half of them were gone. Beatrice he had seen off earlier so he knew that, but where were Otto, Garfiel, and Roswall? “Um…” Subaru spoke out and startled Emilia. Apparently she hadn’t known he was there. “Subaru!” Emilia walked up to him and looked at him with wonderful amethyst eyes. “If you look at me like that, I’ll want to become a boy even sooner.” He…. she chuckled lightly, but Emilia didn’t really seem to understand what that meant. “Hm? What does me looking at you have to do with being a boy?” Pure eyes stared at him in front and somewhere behind Emilia a pair of pink eyes glared. Ram. “Disgusting. Now that Barusu is a woman, getting closer to Emilia-sama isn’t a pipe dream anymore.” She clicked her tongue at him. “Are you saying I didn’t have a chance before?!” Subaru yelled, which caused Ram to grin. “Barusu never stood a chance.” 

Subaru only looked at her in staged shock. “Well, as a woman I’ve certainly got Nee-sama beat in one aspect.” Subaru needn’t say more, he looked at his chest and then at Ram’s. His wasn’t as big as his two love interests, but it was bigger than Ram’s. Ram simply scoffed. “Hah! Rem makes up more than enough for the both of us, being bigger than Rem should’ve been your goal.” As the two continued to banter , Emilia who had felt left out grabbed Subaru’s sleeve. “I hate to interrupt when you’re having sooooooo much fun with Ram, but I’m waiting for an explanation.” “Ah…” Subaru recalled Beatrice’s words and just let out a laugh. “Emilia-tan! I really don’t know! I’m having just a rough time as you.” Subaru smiled, but Emilia still looked concerned. “What did Beatrice say?” 

“We don’t know enough right now, but we’ll think of it together later.” Subaru flashed her a toothy grin. “Something you can’t include us in?” Emilia asked. Subaru stopped laughing and looked serious for a moment. “Yeah. Sorry. I wish I could tell you guys more, but-” “It’s ok, Subaru. We get  
it, as long as you confine in Beatrice for now, you have nothing to feel guilty about.” Subaru frowned upon hearing her words. “Beako said something similar, but what do you guys mean by guilty?” “It’s nothing special.” Rem, who had been silent the entire time decided to cut in. She flashed Subaru a smile. “I wished Subaru-kun could confide in me, but as long as you’re getting support, it’ll be fine.” “Hold on, i think you’re all getting something wrong here.” Subaru placed his hand to his face and asked them to wait.

“It’s not like I’d get anywhere by just thinking myself you know?” Emilia smiled. “It’s ok, Subaru. We get it, we’ll be here if you need us.” Unsure of how to respond to such bright smiles, he gave an uncertain “ok” and left the room.

“There you are, I suppose.” Beatrice had walked back down the hall. “Oh, Beako! It’s only been a couple of minutes and you’ve already figured something out?” Beatrice shrugged her shoulders. “Because this is a matter Betty is not knowledgeable in, speculation is all I can give, I suppose.” Her gaze dropped to the ground, this was all she could do for her contractor. “?” Beatrice looked up from a warm presence on her head. Subaru was smiling softly at her. “Don’t downplay your help, Beatrice. It’s true that I don’t look as good as always, but it’s not like I’m not thinking or feeling anything. I’m scared. Mainly for when I’ll have to use the bathroom.” (Fuck, I don’t know if I should call Subaru a he or she) Beatrice giggled. “When that time comes, Betty will help you out.” Subaru responded with a distraught expresssion “I’d rather swallow a cactus.” Beatrice laughed and grabbed his hand. “Shall we discuss my theories?” Beatrice asked.

“There is a main one that I will discuss, in fact!” Beatrice declared. Natsumi, who was sitting on the floor for some reason, raised her hand in exitment. “Yes, what is it, I suppose!” She shouted. “What is this main theory?” Natsumi asked. Beatrice smugly grinned. “It’s about compatibility, I suppose.” Natsumi held a puzzled look and pondered for a moment, before coming to a realization. “How well the sin suits the user?” Beatrice nodded her head. “Thinking back on the sin archbishop of Greed and Wrath, how well did they suit their authorities, I suppose?” Natsumi answered without thought, it was incredibly obvious. “So well it makes me sick.” She grimaced as she thought of both their actions and words. “Meanwhile, Petelgeuse was far from slothful…” Natsuki thought on her own for a bit with Beatrice watching. “I don’t think of myself as a slothful person, I doubt that I fit the role all that well. With Greed, I can see how I can be greedy.” Wanting to save everything and everyone without losing anyone to the monsters he faced was undoubtedly greedy, but what about Lust?

“Beako, am I Lustful?” “Most definitely, in fact.” Natsumi looked up at Beatrice with a betrayed look. “What? You’re chasing after two girls and have an adopted daughter, even though you have Betty, I suppose!” Subaru then understood… that she was bullshitting. “I see, I see! You’re just mad I’m such a ladies man.” “That’s not what it means and you’re no longer a man, I suppose!” She pouted cutely and stomped her foot “Ouch, really know where to hit where it hurts.” Beako looked like she was going to apologize, but decided to keep the attitude. “As any of the girls in the mansion and they’ll say the same, I suppose.” Subaru snickered at her worlds. “If it’s the validation of others, no one is better at getting it than me!” Subaru proudly shouted. “That’s not something to brag about , in fact!”

The duo first went to Emilia and Rem who were in a lounge room. “Emilia-tan!” Natsumi bounced into the room with a wide and confident smile. “Subaru? What is it?” Emilia asked. Beatrice was the one to answer her. “Subaru has a question for the two of you, I suppose.” Emilia tilted her head, on one side was the smug shit eating grin of Beatrice and on the other side was the confident Subaru with the face and physique of a beautiful woman. “If it’s something I can answer…” Emilia trailed off, but was reassured by Natsumi. “It’s only a yes or no question, Emilia-tan.” Emilia smiled readily and nodded her head. “Oh! If it’s that simple then I’ll do my best!” “Am I lustful?” Silence filled the room.  
…  
…  
…  
…  
“It’s actually worrying when you’re quiet for so long!” Subaru shouted, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Emilia awkwardly smiled. “Well, Subaru does have a re~ally big heart after all.” It felt like she was comforting a child, Subaru could only hand his head low. “Rem?” Rem placed a finger to her lips. “Even that lustful nature of you is lovely!” She declared with immense glee.

“On to the next ones!” Subaru whimpered. “Subaru.” Beatrice called from behind him. Currently, the two of them left Subaru’s harem and were sitting down on the couch. “Yeah?” “While you were wallowing, it turned to night, I suppose.” Subaru furrowed his brows. “No way! The day went by really fast!” Beatrice only sighed. “You did wake up near noon, in fact.” “Maybe you’re right. Turing into a different gender certainly makes time go by fast, like a new born…!” Beatrice looked warily at Subaru. “What is it, I suppose?” Subaru only snickered with a single eye closed. “I call it…. Divine Rebirth!” Said in English, Subaru had a smug look on his face. “More words that I don’t understand, in fact!” Beatrice pouted. “It’s ok Beako, that’s why it’s cool!” Beatrice got up from her seat and stomped off to their room. “Meili is probably waiting, let’s go, I suppose.” 

Subaru and Beatrice had spent what might as well be the whole day together, minus the time that Subaru had been out cold. It was only natural, considering she was a smart 400-year old loli, but that didn’t mean he wanted to ignore his daughter. “Hey, Meili!” Natsumi called. She walked into the dimly lit room with Beatrice. Meili was on a twin sized bed. She was slightly shy when it came to sleeping with Subaru, but she’d eventually come crawling in during the night. “So it was true that Otou-san became a woman~.” Meili flirtatiously said. “That’s right, so with me as a woman, there should be no problem sleeping together, right?” Meili faced changed to a sour expression. “So sleeping with Otou-san as a man is a problem~?” “Guh… whatever! The point is, let’s sleep!” Subaru quietly yelled. “Fine, but don’t blame me if scorpion-chan bites you.” 

Subaru lay in his large mattress. On his right was his kind of little sister or daughter, Beatrice. On the left was his adopted daughter with a mabeast sleeping with her, Meili. That mabeast had been Shaula. Subaru’s Lust and Gluttony hadn’t brought her back with Gluttony not even showing itself so far. “Sorry…” Subaru whispered under his breath before going to sleep. 

Subaru could hear the faint yelling of two little girls. He opened his eyes when the wind was abruptly taken from his body. “The hell?” He whispered. He then stopped. In front of him, on his chest was a half naked, no. Fully naked girl wrapped in bedsheets. “Good morning, Master!” Shaula cheerfully said. Author’s Note: Bruh, writing with writer’s block is the shitiest thing to happen. I was listening to Sugar Crash the entire time on repeat and now it’s stuck in my head.


End file.
